


Post-Apocalyptic Driving School

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ejaculate, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: Negan is flabbergasted that his lady friend  never learned how to drive before the world ended. He takes it upon himself to teach her how, and rewards his “student” with some vehicular naughtiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty Negan x Rebecca drabble I wrote for flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash‘s Negan Writing Challenge for the Driving Instructor prompt. It takes place after Embracing the Apocalypse (But you totally don’t have to have read that at all to enjoy this. Promise!)

“Hold on a fucking minute! What the fuck do you mean you don’t know how to fucking drive, Fuckface?” Negan’s face was a perfect combination of amusement and wonder as the late afternoon sun cast a warm glow on his tanned skin.

He and Rebecca, the aforementioned “Fuckface”, strode side by side along the perimeter of the Sanctuary, enjoying the crescendo of a beautiful spring day. The sky was spotted with just a few scant puffs of cloud and the grass was beginning to return to life after a brutal winter. As annoyed as she was at the smug smirk that Negan wore, she couldn’t bring herself to let it get to her. Not today.

“That was a whole lotta ‘fucks’ there, my friend,” she replied casually with an easy smile on her face, “And to answer your question: Nope. Never learned. Always thought I would eventually, but then the world ended, so it kind of took a back seat…Pun intended, by the way.”

“Good one,” he said with an eye roll.

“Thanks. I try, but not very hard!”

Rebecca was well aware of his aversion to her lame jokes, which made her say them all the more. Antagonizing him was just too fun. And, besides: if she did a good job at annoying him, it just made the punishment sex better.

“But I thought you grew up in the fucking sticks or some shit. Don’t you need a car to get anywhere?”

“Uh, I grew up in Bangor. It’s a city. _Was_ a city. We had buses, and cabs, and bicycles, you know,” she said smugly, “Then I moved to an even bigger city, and needing a car never really came up. I just kind of got around it.”

“You mean to tell me that every fucking place in Maine isn’t the sticks?” he asked incredulously.

“Not so much,” she replied, “Why does my not being able to drive matter anyway? The gas is all but gone now, which means no cars. I learned how to ride a horse. That’s as good as knowing how to drive in this world, isn’t it?”

Negan made a dismissive sound before stopping dead in his tracks, “It is fucking not the same thing at all. Riding a horse and driving a car are completely fucking different experiences, Fuckface! I am utterly flabbergasted at you right now, young lady.”

“Young lady? Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes I am! You’ll always be missing out on a fucking fundamental stage of development as an adult if you never learn how to drive,” his dark eyes stared into hers intently, “We’re doing this, Fuckface.”

“Doing what exactly?” she asked, fearing that she already had a pretty good idea of what “this” would entail.

“I’m teaching you how to motherfucking drive today!” he grabbed her hand hurriedly, jerking her back in the direction from where they had come.

“Ow! Delicate lady strength, asshole! I’m not one of your Rough Boys. I’ve got little wrists,” she cried, causing him to slow his pace.

“Oh shit! Sorry. I always forget you’re a fucking lady,” he apologized, looking genuinely remorseful.

 “Damn straight.”

They continued back toward the building at a brisk walk, chatting as they went.

“Also, they’re called _Saviours_. Not Rough Boys. You have to stop calling them that. It sounds so…” Negan trailed off, searching for a word.

“Homoerotic?”

“Yeah. That. Not that I mind a little homoeroticism, mind you. But it just seems wrong since I’m their boss and all.”

“You’re technically everyone’s boss…even mine. Didn’t stop you from fucking my brains out last night,” she said, throwing him a suggestive glance out of the corner of her eye.

“You have a point there, sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle, “Keep that dirty talk up and you might just get another fuck session before the sun sets today.”

“Promises, promises…” she said wistfully with a smirk.

As the pair neared the back side of the building, Rebecca spotted a massive black truck near the fence. Its unblemished, glossy paint gleamed, catching the light and causing her to squint.

“You’ve got to be kidding me;” she said dully, “There’s no way I can even get into that thing, let alone drive it. I’ll get us both killed.”

“Oh fuck off with that bullshit,” Negan replied dismissively, “I’ll be teaching you how to do it safely and I’ll even give you a boost up.”

“But there’s hardly any gas left. We can’t waste it on this!” she protested.

“I have some extra. It’s not a big deal.”

Rebecca sighed as anxiety built in her stomach, a mix of nausea and butterflies gripping her there. Swallowing the feeling, she shook her head and allowed herself to be led toward the oversized vehicle. She knew that there was no arguing with Negan once he had his mind set on something. Either she would allow him to teach her how to drive today, or he would make her miserable for the rest of it with his pouting.

Negan pulled open the driver’s side door, the bottom of which came to Rebecca’s hips, and beamed happily at her, “M’lady.”

“Ugh! No! Don’t say that. Never say that…”

“What? Why the fuck not?”

“Only douchebags talk like that. It’s unbecoming.”

“Well, fucking pardon me then, sugar tits.”

“That’s better,” she chirped before planting a foot onto the side step and trying, unsuccessfully, to boost herself up.

“Need a hand?”

“No! I got it,” she tried again, this time grabbing a handle which jutted out further up, using it to get herself into the driver’s seat, “There! I don’t need a man!”

Negan mumbled something that Rebecca couldn’t make out, but which made him sound slightly dejected, before shutting the door and making his way to the passenger side where he hopped in and buckled his seatbelt, “Never can be too careful when you’re riding with a  woman driver-“

His words were clipped off as Rebecca swatted at him, “Oh fuck off! You’re the one who wants me to drive, so let’s get this over with.”

“Ok. Fucking fine. I was just joking around,” he grumbled, opening the glove compartment and producing a set of keys.

“You know, between keeping the doors unlocked and leaving the keys in the truck, I’m surprised no one’s stolen this thing yet,” Rebecca said as she took the keys from his hand.

“Frankly, I’m surprised too. I think everyone just assumes it’s out of gas and leaves it at that. Either that or they’re afraid I’ll cut off their hands if I find them.”

Rebecca snorted and put the keys into the ignition, turning them and bringing the monstrous truck to roaring life, “There. That’s about all I know how to do with a truck. It’s on you from here on out.”

“Awesome! Well, darling, you’re in luck today. This is an automatic, so you just press down on the brake and put it into drive.”

She did as he instructed, “Ok. Now what?”

“Take your foot off the brake…”

She followed his instructions and the vehicle leapt forward, eliciting a small scream from her, followed by a gale of nervous laughter, “That was embarrassing.”

“Yeah, I’d never be able to live that down,” he said with a deadpan expression, “Now turn the wheel and take it around the building. Give it just a bit of gas-“

As Rebecca’s foot hit the gas pedal with what she thought was a light touch, the truck lurched forward, cutting off Negan’s instructions. The engine revved ominously. She shrieked again and hit the brakes, causing both of them to jerk back in their seats.

“Maybe a little bit less gas, lead foot. Jesus!”

“Sorry. I thought that _was_ light,” she tried to regain her composure; “I’ll try again.”

“You sure? I’m a little afraid you’re about to prove my previous comments about lady drivers right,” his expression seemed slightly nervous.

“Nah. I got this,” she answered, determination filling her voice. Taking her foot off the brakes again, she tapped the gas with a feather touch, applying just a slight amount of pressure and causing the truck to roll smoothly, “See?”

“Nice. Really fucking nice, Fuckface. You’re a natural.”

She thought she detected some pride in his tone, but her eyes were too busy scanning for obstacles to see if he was smiling as she maneuvered around the building, “Told you I got this! Look at me go!”

They neared the front gate, and Rebecca felt the eyes of the men on guard duty stare down at her from their perch as she drove up to them. Negan motioned for her to stop as he rolled down his window and stuck his head out to address the guards, “Mind opening the fence? We’re going for a fucking joyride!” he bellowed cheerfully.

“What?” Rebecca’s tone stood in stark contrast to her partner’s, her eyes widening in panic, “I don’t feel like half a lap around the building is enough practice to hit the open road, Negan!”

“Oh, there’s no one out there to worry about. It’s the fucking apocalypse, remember?”

The men climbed down while they spoke, and began to unlock the large, metal fence that provided them with protection from the dead, as well as others who might mean them harm. Today, the area around the Sanctuary happened to be clear of dead things, so the process was quick. Once the gates were fully opened, one of the guards, an older man with a thick moustache, nodded at them to continue on their way. Rebecca nodded back and took her foot from the break to the gas once more.

“Ok, baby, let’s go nice and slow. And watch out for potholes. The first rule of Post-Apocalyptic Driving School is that the roads are all shitty and fucked up, and you don’t want to fuck up the tires by hitting a pothole.”

“Gotcha.”

The truck rolled smoothly and Rebecca took her time adjusting to the steering. After a few minutes, she saw a large hole in the road and maneuvered around it with a little hesitation.

“Fucking A! That was great!” Negan patted her head with a gloved hand, making Rebecca grimace. She hated it when he petted her on the head; it made her feel like a little kid or a dog. She said nothing, too consumed by driving safely around another rough section of road to scold him.

“Speed up a little bit,” Negan instructed excitedly, and Rebecca pressed her foot more firmly to the pedal, the engine becoming slightly louder as the speed increased.

“This is actually fun!” she said, her face breaking into a huge grin.

“I fucking told you, didn’t I?” Negan said arrogantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Negan’s always right about everything,” she rolled her eyes but the smile never left her lips as she sped up a bit more, enjoying the feeling of freedom that the open road provided.

Cracking open the window to her left, Rebecca sighed contentedly as the wind raked the hair back from her face. Trees and the occasional walker, reaching out toward them with mindless hunger, sped by along the side of the road as she drove. Even the sight of the dead things lurking in the forest couldn’t ruin her mood; this was the most fun she had in a while.

“Ok. Now pull over up ahead at the rest stop,” Negan said, gesturing to a paved area on the right side of the road up ahead.

She slowed down incrementally to make the turn, and came to a stop before asking, “Why did you get me to pull over?”

Negan tapped the gas gauge with his gloved index finger, “We have enough gas to get back, but not too much more than that and I don’t want to get stuck out here. Besides,” he placed one of his muscular arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to him, and whispered in her ear in a husky voice, “You’ve been such a good student that I thought I should give you an award. And by award, I mean my cock. And by give…I mean…well, _give_ …but in the fucking sense.”

“Oh my god. Just shut up and kiss me, you loser!” Rebecca cried in annoyance. She scarcely had time unbuckle her seatbelt before he was all over her, his mouth planting kisses against hers while his leather-bound hands made their way to her inner thighs, causing a flood of arousal to tighten the muscles between her legs.

With a small moan of approval, Rebecca climbed out of her seat to straddle Negan, who was still sitting on the passenger side. She locked her mouth against his, allowing her tongue to trespass his lips and writhe against his.

Within seconds, his hands pulled fervently at her top until it was yanked over her head, followed by her sports bra. The latter she helped him to remove. No sooner had she been rendered topless, than his mouth replaced the fabric of her garments, planting light kisses against her hot flesh until he made his way to her nipples, which he sucked gently between his lips, allowing his tongue to tease her. Rebecca moaned, her head tilting back slightly and her eyes closing at the sensation of his lips against the sensitive area, while her hands grasped at his dark hair, tousling it up.

Arching her back, she rose out of his lap slightly before grinding down against him until she could feel his erection pressing against her through the thin fabric of the leggings she wore. She brought one of her hands to his chest and allowed it to trail down his torso until she reached between his legs to stroke the still-growing bulge there. Negan sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation before moaning in approval, “Fuck, that feels good, baby.”

He had removed his mouth from her flesh, and his warm, brown eyes stared deeply into her own as he brought his mouth to hers once more for another deep kiss. As the kiss broke off, Rebecca felt his hands trace the small of her back before coming to rest on her hips. His fingers dug under the waistband of her leggings and tugged them down, along with her panties, until she had to raise herself off of him once again to allow him to lower them further.

Now almost fully naked, Rebecca leaned back against the dashboard, angling her upper body away from Negan and propping herself up on her elbows, “Your turn. Get that fucking top off,” she demanded with a devious smirk.

“You know I love it when you give me orders, don’t you?” he asked, his eyes darkening as he pulled the tight, white t-shirt from himself and tossed it aside.

Rebecca relished the sight of his powerful body and abundant chest hair in the sunlight. Biting her lip unconsciously, she reached out to trail her index finger from the waist band of his pants all the way up to his nipples. She took one between her thumb and index finger, gently rolling it around for a moment before twisting it a little more forcefully.

“Of course I do. And you know I totally get off on making you my bitch, don’t you?”

Negan produced a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a whimper before moaning, “Fuck yes!”

“Good. Now get the pants off too.”

He did as she commanded, his cock springing free as he pulled his zipper open and lowered the pants around his ankles. Rebecca noted that all of the foreplay must have been doing its magic because the head of his member was positively gleaming with precum. Come to think of it, she was dripping wet too.

As if he could read her thoughts, Negan haphazardly removed his gloves before bringing out two fingers to stroke her slit gently, exploring the valley at the intersection of her thighs. Once he was satisfied that she was ready, he slowly and steadily inserted the fingers deep inside of her, curling the tips in just the right way before pulling out and plunging them back in again. Rebecca felt a shudder of pleasure pass through her body and she leaned back further against the dash, allowing him deeper access to her.

“Mmm. You have the most perfect hands for that,” she groaned. Her eyes were closed as she savored the sensation of him inside of her.

“I know,” he said without an ounce of modesty, “You’ve got pretty nice hands too. All soft and strong…”

She opened her eyes and sat upright a little more, “Hand job battle?” she asked.

“Is that a challenge?” a sinister grin overtook the large man’s face, appearing to spread from one side of his square jaw to the other.

“Let’s see who can make who cum the fastest!” she said seductively as she grabbed his cock firmly with her right hand. His fingers were still pressed deep inside of her vagina.

Negan gasped for a moment before regaining his composure as Rebecca’s hand began to stroke him slowly, “Ok, but I’m totally gonna fucking win.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Rebecca chided, steadily increasing her pace and allowing her hand to rotate around his cock slightly.

Negan matched her speed, expertly hitting her at just the right angle with each thrust of his hand. Rebecca felt heat growing in her lower stomach as her breathing became quick and shallow, but she was determined to hold out. Allowing her hand to travel a bit further up his shaft, she collected some of his precum on her hand and used it to soak the rest of his length, providing lubrication and quickening her pace even more.

Negan groaned deeply in response, and she watched with amusement as he clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the effects of her new maneuver. All notions of besting him were lost as Rebecca felt him slip a third finger inside of her now soaked pussy, causing her to feel as though she would burst at any moment. Her legs quaked against his and a piercing cry broke from her mouth. She had to hold on just a little bit longer.

Gazing steadfastly into his eyes, she allowed herself one more burst of speed, milking his cock with the confidence of a partner who knows every inch of their lover’s body. It was at this moment that she felt his sizable thumb press against her clit and began to circle the sensitive area steadily, with three huge fingers still deep inside of her.

The game was over.

She let out another cry and her legs nearly gave out as the orgasm ripped through her, causing her hips to buck up at him. At almost the same moment, she heard Negan issue a guttural moan followed by his typical stream of “fucks” and “goddamns”, signifying his own climax. Streams of his warm release sprayed erratically, falling against her hand and arm, as well as his lower stomach.

“Holy shit,” she gasped, shutting her eyes to revel in the aftermath of her orgasm, “That was a tie.”

She felt his body heave under her with a sigh, “Fuck, I thought I had you beat, but your fucking cute O-face gets me every goddam time.”

Rebecca cackled deviously, “I know.”

“Wanna clean up and head back?”

“Sure. I’ll drive,” she grinned and made her way back to the other side of the vehicle, plopping down into the driver’s seat again.


End file.
